Miles Apart
by itzcoolcullen
Summary: Bella and Edward are highschool sweethearts. on Bella's birhtday Edward prepares a suprise dinner for her, but its when they get attcked my vampires. they leave Bella alone and Bella goes toitaly for her studies. but then she sees someone so like them...
1. Chapter 1

**hey ppl i just hope u like it nd i wanna thnks my beta for helpin me.... njoy....**

* * *

"Happy birthday," Edward wished me again. I giggled.

"Thank you," I said.

We were sitting in his room, enjoying the night.

"How was your day today?" Edward asked me while playing with my hair.

"Hmm... it was kind of boring without you," I said.

"But I was their with you, all day," he said.

"Yeah but you are not in my classes right," I said.

"Oh," He said and giggled. I giggled in response.

Before I said something, his phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah Alice," He said. "Uh-huh. I am right there," he said and hung up the phone.

"What does she want?" I asked him when he began to get up from the bed.

"Me," he answered and giggled.

"But why?" I asked him, annoyed.

"Surprise," he said.

"Surprise? What Surprise? You know that I don't like surprises.

"I know, love ,but today is your birthday" He said and wore his jacket.

I got up from the bed. "When will you be back?" I asked. He turned around and placed his hand on my cheek. "Soon," he said and kissed me. I kissed him back. "Bye," he said. "Bye," I said back. Then he was gone.

I went down and closed the door. Then I made my way to the couch and threw myself on it. I decided to watch TV until Edward returns. I flipped the channels and ended up seeing Gossip Girls. Edward hated this show but I was a fan of it. Especially a fan of Nate. He was so handsome. Half the time I see him, half the time I see his muscles. I never knew when the time passed and the clock now showed 10:00pm. I sighed. What was taking Edward so long? I decided to read Wuthering Heights.

IT IS 12:00. WHERE THE HECK EDWARD IS? I started to panic. I got up from the couch and opened the door. The cold breeze made me shiver, so I closed the door and made my way upstairs, to Edward's room. I lay on the bed thinking about him. Suddenly I felt like someone was shouting. I got up suddenly throwing the pillows down on the floor. I was scared now, very scared. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes tightly. I wished every second that Edward would come now and take me in his arms, but it did not happen. Very soon, I fell asleep.

I got up to a bright light. It was morning. I turned around in hope to find Edward sleeping, but he wasn't there… I got up and raced downstairs. I took my phone and dialed his number. It rang several times, but no one picked up the phone. I called Alice, too, but she didn't pick up her phone either. Tears came in my eyes. I called Edward again, but he didn't pick up his phone. I tried repeatedly, but he never picked his phone. I collapsed on the floor, crying. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My head shot up at the sound, and I ran to the door.

I opened it and said. "Edward!" But it was Charlie, not Edward.

"Charlie," I said. He just stared at me. "What are you doing over here?" I asked wiping my tears quickly.

"There's a bad news," he said.

"Okay so you are saying that Edward is missing!

I shouted at Charlie. He tried to comfort me, but the tears were rolling like never before.

"Listen Bella, first cool down," he said. I nodded my head and took a deep breath.

"Ok. Explain," I said. Charlie nodded his head.

"It goes like this. Edward wanted to surprise you with a surprise dinner. He arranged the dinner for you both in the woods but..." Charlie stopped to take a breath.

"BUT WHAT," I shouted.

"But then a bear attacked the whole family, killing them on the spot," he said.

I wiped the tears. "How can you be so sure that it was a bear and that they are dead?" I asked.

"Here comes the bad part," he said

"We found their shoes and a lot of blood. We also found this shirt," Charlie said and showed me the shirt.

It was Edward's! "This i-i-is Edwards"," I said. I collapsed on the floor and started crying. Charlie kneeled down beside me.

"Shh Bella, everything's gone be fine," Charlie tried to soothe me.

"But you said the-they are dead!" I said.

He sighed. "I know," I wiped the tears.

"But my heart says that Edward is alive, everyone is alive," I said.

Charlie looked at me. "Let's go Bella," he said.

"Even you believe that they are alive, right," I asked him.

He picked me up from the floor. "Let's go," He said, and pushed me to the door.

"Dad SAY," I demanded.

"Bella, they are deaddd," He shouted.

"No they are not" I said and ran away. No, this cannot happen. Edward was alive, my heart said He will come; very soon, he would pick me up in his arms. I wiped the tears away from my face. Very soon.

4 months later

"Bella, do you really want to go to Italy" Charlie asked me for the fiftieth time. I sighed.

"Yes dad" I said and finished my breakfast.

"But what's wrong here" He asked. I sighed again.

"Nothings wrong here, Dad. I am going Italy for my studies. You know that" I said.

"But-"I interrupted him. "No buts" I said. "Bye dad" I said and headed for the taxi.

"Bye sweetie. Take care." He said and waved me goodbye. I waved back and sat in the taxi. However, the truth was I have been getting dreams that someone was waiting for me in Italy, as if some one was calling me. The dreams started to haunt and that was when I decided that I must go to Italy.

Soon I was standing on the airport. I paid the cabbie and made my way inside the airport. I showed my ticket and went in. I sat on the chair, waiting for the plane to arrive. After sometime, the plane arrived, and I made my way towards the plane.

"Maam your ticket" the airhostess asked me.

"Sure" I said and showed her. She helped me to my seat. I thanked her and sat on my seat. The journey was short and quick. In no time, I was standing in Italy's airport.

The cabbie drove me to the hotel. I paid him and made my way inside. My room number was 304. I went inside the room and placed my things on the bed. I went out and opened the door. I took a deep breath. So here, I was in Italy. I hoped that everything's gone be well.

* * *

**plzzzzz i need u r reviews.....**


	2. chapter 2

**hey guys actually i didnt wanted you ppl to wait thts y i m putting up this chap but it might contain mistakes.. plzz ignore**

* * *

Bpov

It's my first day at the university and I am nervous. I don't want everyone to stare at me like my first day at forks high. In addition, I don't want any guy looking at me like Edward did. I sighed and made my way inside the university. Everyone was staring at me. oh great! There goes my lucky day! I walked as fast as I can.

I was very grateful to the god when I found the main office. I opened the door and went in. There was an old woman sitting on the chair. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello there. May I help you?" she asked.

"Sure thanks. My name is Isabella swan." I said.

She checked in the computer, scrolling through list

"Ah Isabella Swan. Daughter of Charlie swan and-"I interrupted her "Yeah Yeah that's me" I said. This woman was taking a lot of time of mine.

I took the map and my schedule and went outside. I was walking, looking at my schedule when I bumped into some girl.

"Oh I am so sorry," I said. The girl didn't look at me but I swear her eyes were wide.

"It's ok" she said in a weird voice and ran away.

I shook my head and sighed. Then I made my way to my first class, which was English. Ah, I loved this class. It always makes me feel happy god knows why. I smiled and went inside. I walked pass some people and sat on a chair which was empty.

"Bell-"I heard someone say.

I turned around but no one was there. Gosh. I am dreaming my own voice. Looks like I am very boggled. I shook my head and paid attention to the teacher who entered the class at that time.

"Hmm... new student?" teacher asked me.

I nodded. "Name?" she asked.

"Isabella Swan" I said.

"Isabella. Nice" she said and went back to teach.

I sighed and sat in my place. After the bell rang, I made my way to my locker. This day was gone go-slow.

Finally, the last bell rang. I went to my locker and got my bag. I almost ran outside when my back fell. Aghhhh. I bent down picked up all the things, and dumped it inside my bag. I got up suddenly, knocking my head with the person who was going.

"Ow. I am sorry," I said to the guy.

"It's alright," he said in a musical voice but so sweet, so familiar….

"I –""it's alright" he said and turned around, facing me. I gasped.

"Edward!" I said. His eyes got wide and he turned around. "Edward!" I called him but he kept walking. I ran and hugged him from back.

"Its you" I said.

"I don't who you are," he said.

"Edward it's me bella" I said.

He looked away angrily.

"I don't know who you are," he said in a sweet at the same time harsh voice.

"What. You are kidding me," I said.

He was definitely getting angry. "Move away" he said slowly, in a harsh voice.

"But ed-""I am not Edward are you getting Me." he said.

"You are edward. My Eddie" I said.

"NO! I AM NOT EDWARD DAMN CULLEN," he said. I stopped.

"I never said Cullen," I said. He looked at me and then he just ran away. Very fast. I blinked my eyes. He was gone

A boy passed by me. I looked at him.

"Was there any guy over here, just here?" I asked him.

He looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"No" he said and went away.

I felt tears in my eyes. I miss Edward so much that now I have started imagining him. I wiped the tears and made my way outside the university.

"Taxi!" I called.

A taxi came in front of me. I told him the address and sat inside. I started imagining him now. What is worse? I will see him in my school now, everyday. This cant be happening. No, it just cannot!

I got down, paid the cabbie and made my way inside the hotel. I reached the elevator and pressed the button. Soon I was inside the elevator, going to the 13th floor. I opened the door and threw my bag on the sofa. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and then came out. I changed my dress and ordered some food. I collapsed on the sofa and switched on the TV. Oooooo! Gossip girls is coming! However, guess what I am not interested in seeing because my mind is only on Edward! Aghhhh I thought maybe I could get peace here but now nooooooo... I miss him so much. I can't live without him. I just can't…

* * *

**plzzzzzzzz review plzzzzzzzz **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey ppl i m sry for the delay nd i want to thnks serenegurl12 nd ..coaster... u r guys r the best nd plz guys reviewwwwwwwwwww...**

* * *

Bpov

One week passed away. No more Edward in my mind, no more Edward in the university and no more Edward in my heart because I see him everywhere. Wherever I go, he is there. Smiling at me with those beautiful green eyes and crooked grin. I just can't stop imagining him. He is so beautiful. I sighed. Math class is going on and I am so not interested. Who likes calculus anyways?

I looked outside the window. It was the time of winter over here. Cool breezes were blowing. I turned my head and look at the teacher when suddenly I saw two figures running. Not like normal people run, they were running at an incredible speed. My jaw fell open. I cannot see them because they were running very fast. The first figure ran faster than the other did. It was almost blur to see anything. I rubbed my eyes and still they were running. It was as if as if they were following someone or something. I tried to concentrate. I narrowed my eyes at those two figures. Why did they look so familiar?

"Miss Bella!" I turned my head.

"It would be nice if you would pay attention in class.", the teacher said.

I looked down red. Soon the bell rang. I looked outside the window but no one was there. I sighed. They went. I got up and took my bag. I thought of going properly but I tripped over my own leg and fell down.

"Ughh." I groaned and bend to pick my books up, when suddenly two hands came and picked the books up. I looked up but the person ran away. Hmmm she was a girl with spike hair. Great now even she looks familiar!

I walked to my locker and put my books inside.

"Hi", Angela said as she walked up beside me.

"Hi", I said

Angela and I became friends recently in English class. She also loves English, so we became friends very easily. To describe her, she is a very sweet girl but a geek of the university. Everyone gives her trouble and no one is her friend. I don't believe in geeks so we became friends.

My dad is a police officer. Knowing that, no one troubles me but it is so damn irritating. I can share all this with Angela 'cause Alice is not here. I sighed.

"Hey what are you thinking?", she asked

"Nothing", I replied.

We walked to English class together when we heard Ben's voice. Ben is the cool dude of this university. I guess Angela has a little crush on him. We both looked at each other and ran at the direction where we heard his voice. A tough looking guy pressed him to a locker. Oh, man his muscles are so big and even he is sooo big.

I could not see his face but he was angry.

"Will you again look at her?", the big guy asked angrily.

"No, never!", Ben said.

"Stop it. She is over here.", some girl said.

I tried to see who the girl is but I could not because she was hidden behind the big guy.

I sighed and went away because I was getting late for my class.

Soon the day ended. Today was a very exhausting day. I walked slowly out of the campus thinking that I must call dad and tell him that I am fine and I am missing him a lot.

I was walking when suddenly some one pounced on me. I gasped and tried to get away from his clutches but he was too strong. He was all over me and I just could not help it. Then suddenly from nowhere four people arrived and tried to pull him away from me. I was not able to see their faces but the guy who was over me was slowly getting near my neck. Then it all happened really very fast. In one second, that guy was thrown away from me and I was being pulled up by someone. I felt very dizzy and soon I did not know when I fainted.

SOMEONE'S P O V

I just could not believe that he lost control-seeing Bella.

"Control Jazz please control." I heard her saying far away.

I sighed. Anger was getting best of me. I ran towards him and threw him far away.

"Edward control!", Alice shouted.

"Why did you attack her?" I started shouting at Jasper.

"Her blood is very tempting!", he said under my hand.

Well he was not wrong their. Her blood was indeed tempting.

I got up from him. "Sorry.", I said to Jasper.

"It's alright.", he said.

I walked toward my room and closed the door behind me. That day changed my and my family's life. I sighed and lay on the bed. I closed my eyes slowly letting the memories of that day taking me away.

I was very happy as it was Bella's birthday, My Bella's birthday. I prepared a surprise dinner for her. I was very excited. I got to Alice as soon as I can. "Everything's ready?" I asked. She smiled. I smiled back. "So ready my son" my dad asked... "Yes dad" I said. I went slowly inside and saw the most beautiful dinner ever arranged. I smiled. "How is it?" Rosaline asked. "It's awesome," I said. . She smiled. "So let's get ready for the dinner. I will call Bella," Alice said and she jumped in excitement. I smiled. Today I was goin to ask bella to marry me. Then suddenly we heard Alice's scream. We all ran towards her. She was frozen at a spot. "Alice what happened" I asked her and then I froze too. Their were standing four people, blood dripping from their mouth. They looked at us hungrily and in no time, they attacked Alice and me. We fell on the ground. The pain was horrible and we just could not get up. I heard screams of rose and Emmett but then everything was silent.

I sighed. It was then we got to know that we were something else. We became very pale and strong. It was all because of Volturi we got to know that we became vampires. Scared that we might hurt Bella, we ran away. However, god is also so strange. He again got Bella over here. I looked at her. She was sleeping beside me. Jasper bit her a little so she just fainted. I was very happy that she at least saved. She was sleeping so peacefully. I touched her cheek slowly. I bend slowly and kissed her cheek.

"Edward.", Esme called me.

I turned back to look at her.

"I think we must tell her.", Esme said

My eyes became black. I could feel the change.

"Mom you know-"She interrupted me

"Edward she has the right to know. And if we don't tell her you know what will happen with her."

She was right at that time. Volturi will not leave her. They will force her to go away from this place, even worse; they will tell her to leave Forks. I sighed.

"Ok fine but I am not saying it to her." I said.

Esme gave me a look.

"Ok fine Mom. But will she understand it"

She smiled. "She will understand if she loves you." With this, she left.

I sighed and looked at my Bella. She was sleeping peacefully. I kissed her cheek again and got up from the bed. Suddenly someone caught my hand. I looked back and saw Bella smiling at me.

"I knew you were alive," she said.

Then her eyes got wide. I sighed. Now there comes the bad part.

* * *

**plzzzzzzzzz guys reviewss i seriously need u r reviewssssssssssssss**


	4. Chapter 4

**sry guys for the delay but i dun knw wat happened to my beta so sry if there r any mistakes...**

* * *

"Nothings gone be fine" Rosalie shouted.

I looked at her. Scared. My blood was very inviting to these people. I just wished that Edward came fast. They all are looking at me as if they have never eaten food in their life. I gulped.

"Rose calm down" Esme said.

"How Mom?" Rosalie shouted.

"Rose, I think you must hunt" Esme said.

Rosalie gave me a look and then she ran away, fast. I looked at Esme. She just smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Let's go Bella," Alice said.

I followed her to her room. It was pink. I smiled. Typical Alice.

"How is my room?" she asked

"Beautiful" I replied.

She smiled and then she became sad.

"Rose is gone be fine"

I sighed. I did not wanted to talk about this so I just nodded, letting the topic drop. I walked slowly out of the room when suddenly Alice fell down. I ran to her

"Alice what happened?" I asked her.

But, she was just staring in space. I tried to shake her. In swift moment, she got up, and ran toward the hall. I followed her and I saw Edward standing there.

"Edward when you came?" I asked.

"I will tell you later Bella," he said and caught my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He was pulling me towards the door.

"Too late Edward. They are coming" Alice said.

"Who are coming?" I asked

Edward got stiff and I could feel everyone getting stiff. I looked towards the door. Five people emerged through the door.

"Hello Bella. We were waiting for you only" one of them spoke up.

Edward growled.

"Alice take her in" he said.

Alice came and caught my hand. She was pulling me towards the door. I looked back at Edward. He just gave me a 'sorry' look that I didn't understand why. Alice threw me at the bed and started throwing clothes at me.

"AL what are you doing?" I asked.

"Please bella. Let me do what I am doing" she said.

I stayed quiet because she was looking quiet serious. She opened the window and caught my hand.

"1-"she said

"What wait what are you doing?" I asked.

"2-""Alice will you tell me what is happening?" I shouted

"3" "what aghhhhhhhhhhhh" she jumped taking me with her. I was still shouting when I suddenly I saw that we were in a car with Edward.

"Edward" I said.

He just looked at me. Then he started the car and we were long gone away from the house.

"What is happening?" I asked him.

"Bella they are the volturi" he said

"Volturi?" I asked.

He sighed. "They are the head of vampires." He said.

"So why you took me away" I asked.

His eyes got black.

"Edward are you answering me or not" I asked me sternly.

He turned his head away from the road to look at me.

"No" he replied.

I cringed back from his voice. It was so…harsh.

"Oh-ok" I said.

He just kept driving.

I looked out of the window, trying to control my tears.

"Alice what happened?" he asked.

"I am so sorry Edward," she said.

I turned to look at Alice. Edward eyes were very black and his eyes were wide.

"They want to meet Bella, now," Alice said.

I looked at Edward. He was just staring at Alice.

"I don't know what is happening but I am sure what ever is happening is not good." I said.

Edward looked at me and then suddenly he hugged me.

"This is one thing which you are totally right about Bella," he said.

My eyes got wide and all I could do was just gulp.

* * *

**plzzz reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**


	5. Chapter 5

**here sry for the delay...its a very small chap.i hope u guys like it nd i wanna thnks ..Coaster.**

* * *

Epov

I pulled over to our house. Nothing is going fine now. All I think of is keeping Bella safe, but now I don't know if I can do that anymore. I looked at her from the corner of my eyes. She was staring out of the window. I raised my hand and touch her cheek to wipe away a tear, and she looked at me with watery eyes. I gave her a small smile. She hugged me tightly and started crying.

"Hey Bella shhh everything's gonna be fine." I tried to soothe her.

She shook her head in my chest.

"Nothings going to be fine!" she said. "I am so sorry Edward, because of me now even you are in danger," she said.

"Hey who said to you that we are in danger?" I asked her.

She turned to look at me.

"Your face, Alice's face" she said. I sighed.

"C'mon lets go," I said.

She got up and opened the door. I got up too. I looked at Alice, she just smiled at me and made her way to the house.

"C'mon love" I said and caught Bella's hand.

She followed me like a lost puppy. Alice held the door open for us. We came in and I saw

Aro smiling at us.

"I knew Edward, that you would come" he said.

I scowled. I looked at Bella, but she was looking at something far away. I followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at Jane who was concentrating very hard. I gasped.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"It's not working, is it?" I asked Jane.

She scowled and shook her head. I smiled. Everyone turned to look at us.

"My power is not working on her," Jane said loudly. Everyone gasped.

Aro looked at her and then he looked at me. He smiled suddenly. I gasped. No, he cannot be thinking that. He turned to Bella

"Bella, can Edward read your mind?" he asked her.

She looked at me and then she looked at aro.

"No." she replied.

Aro smiled, and Bella shivered. I put my hand around her waist. Aro then turned around to look at Marcus and Jane.

"Looks like we really need new members in the Volturi" he said.

I growled. I couldn't help it. Aro looked at me and gave me a wide smile.

"Edward how about you, Alice and Bella join our small coven" he said, still smiling.

Marcus stepped forward. He took a deep breath and then he turned towards Bella. "You smell great. It

won't take long for me to convert you into a vampire"

That just did it. I just could not control myself anymore. I launched myself on Marcus, not knowing that

this was going to be a _big_ mistake.

* * *

plzz review...guyss


	6. Chapter 6

**guys sry for the delay but htis chap is not edited sry...plzz ignore the mistakes**

* * *

"EDWARD NOO!" I heard Carlisle saying. However, I just could not help. I knocked Marcus down. We both tumbled over the glass table breaking it into pieces. I caught Marcus throat and started pressing it against the floor. Marcus caught my hands and try to throw me away. However, I was strong than him and held him against the floor. Carlisle along with Emmett and jasper tried to pull me away. I heard Bella's voices in the background. She was shouting at me to stop what ever I am doing.

Just at time, Emmett shoved me off from Marcus. He glared at me. I tried to break away from Emmett's hands but they held me strong.

"Enough is enough edward," Carlisle shouted.

I stopped myself and looked down.

"I am so sorry behave of edward," Carlisle said. "You know how much he likes bella"

I heard Bella's sob then she ran towards me and hugged me. Her hands wrapped around my waist. I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I am always gone save you bella. Always." I said

I could fell her tears draining my shirt.

"Well I think this was not a good idea" aro spoke.

He looked at me and read what he was thinking in the mind. I growled at him and my eyes got wide.

"Sorry edward. Rules are rules," he said. I turned my head away.

"What did he say?" Carlisle asked.

Bella was still crying.

"Alice take her in" I said.

She nodded at once and took bella from my hands. I kissed her once and then she took her upstairs. I sighed and turned towards Carlisle.

"He said that bella must be converted into a vampire or she must be killed." I said,

Carlisle nodded.

"I knew something like this is gone happen" he spoke

I sighed.

"I can't afford bella to become a vampire Carlisle. It is a curse to be a vampire. Moreover, I cannot see her get killed. What should I do Carlisle please say something" I begged him

He sighed.

"These are the volturi rules Edward. You and I cannot change them. We have to do any one of the things," he said

"No Carlisle. There maybe some other way by which I could save my bella" I pleaded him.

"No edward. There is no other way." He said.

I just could not take it. I ran away from them. I ran until I was deep in the forest. I stopped near a hill. I looked down. There was water everyway. Everyone's word started repeating in my mind. I sighed and closed my eyes tightly. I looked down and then I dived in the water.

It looked like it took all my life to reach the water. With a splash, I went inside. I started swimming. I wanted my mind to get clear. I swim back to shore and pulled myself up. I was fully wet but I did not mind. I tried to think what I should do.

My min was blank. I could hear Bella's voice in my mind saying me to take a good decision. I sighed and closed my eyes. I saw Bella's face in my mind. I opened my eyes and ran back to the house. I have to talk to bella. Yes, I have to….

* * *

**plzzzzzz review guys plzzz**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sry for the delay again actually my beta left. she has sum prob so plzz dun mind guyss**

* * *

"Where is bella?" I asked Alice.

"In her room" she replied.

I nodded my head and made my way to my room. I saw her sitting on the bed all broken. It made my heart sad. I walked towards her. I slowly made my way to her and stood beside her.

"Bella" I said slowly.

She looked at me. Her eyes were watery.

"Edward" she said.

She jumped from the bed and hugged me tightly.

"Shh everything is fine bella" I tried to soothe her.

She wiped her tears.

"Now you are with me everything will be fine" she said and gave me a watery smile.

I kissed her softly. She smiled.

"Bella there is something which I want to ask you," I said

She looked at me worried. Then she nodded her head. I sighed and took a deep breath

"Bella do you want to stay with me forever" I asked her.

She blinked her eyes and then she looked at me angrily.

"Of course Edward!" she shouted at me.

"I am sorry love I just wanted to ask you. Please don't be angry," I said smiling.

She smiled back and then confusion hit her face.

"Why you asked me this question," she asked.

I sighed. Here comes the bad part.

"Bella I just have one choice. Either to make you a vampire or kill you," I said.

She looked at me with wide eyes. I continued

"I can't kill you bella but I can't even make you a vampire" I said and sat on my bed.

She looked at me.

"But why" she asked me suddenly. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You can make me a vampire Edward. I was going to ask you to make me anyway," she said.

I just kept staring at her as if I lost my brain. Then it clicked me.

"So you are okay with being a vampire," I asked her

"Yes" she said with a smile.

"But I –"

"Shh" she interrupted me.

"I plan to live with you forever Mr Cullen. Whether you like it or not" bella said smiling.

I smiled Bella's favorite smile. My crooked grin. She stared at me for sometime and then she smiled. I laughed where as she blushed.

"So let's tell others," she said.

"Sure love" I said and kissed her. She blushed again.

"I am gone miss that one a lot" I said.

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Catch me if you can" she said and ran out of the room.

I laughed and ran back of her. Now I knew tht nothing can come between us. Nothing.

* * *

plzzzzzzzzzz reveiwwwwwwwwwww guysssssssssssss plzzzzzzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

**sry for the delayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy dun mind mistakes...plzzzzzzz reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww**

* * *

"So when?" I asked.

"Bella be calm," Edward said.

Jasper chuckled. I shot him a glare. I ran to Carlisle.

"So when?" I asked him.

"Please bella have some patience," he said.

"But please" I said.

"Nope bella" he said.

"Oh pleaseeeeeeee" I said.

Emmett laughed.

"So when? Alice asked Edward.

"I am asking the same," I said.

"Actually there is a difference. You are asking when you will be converted to a vampire and I am asking when he is going to give me my yellow Porsche," she said and then she pouted.

I pouted too.

"Edward you better give me my car fast or else I will tell bella that" she didn't complete her sentence.

"You what Edward?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"Alice go" he said sternly.

She went away.

"Edward" I said and sat on his lap.

"You what Edward?" I asked.

"Nothing bella" he said.

"So when are you going to change me?" I asked.

He cringed and then he looked at me.

"Bella please don't keep on reminding Me.," he said.

His eyes were begging me. I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled back.

"And about your car Alice. I think I saw one waiting in the garage," he said

She squeaked and ran away. I blinked my eyes and then I looked at Edward. He smiled and gave me a peck on my lips. I smiled and then I blushed. He touched my cheek.

"I am going to miss this," he said.

I cannot help but sigh. He kissed my cheek.

"So how about we all go out for a picnic" I suggested.

"Or" Edward said.

"You go back to your college," he said.

I looked at him with a unbelievable expression and then I punched him on his hand.

"Owww" I said.

"Bella" Edward panicked.

Then he chuckled. I shot him a glare and went to Carlisle.

He help me bandage my broken knuckle. Edward was still chuckling. I pouted and ran in his arms.

He kissed my hair.

"Edward please" I said.

He sighed.

"Ok you are not going fine," he said.

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back.

"So" I said and went away from his arms and looked at others.

"So when" I asked.

Then I saw the most bizarre thing happened. All of them rolled their eyes at the same time and said. "Not again"

* * *

**plzzz reviewwwwwwww**


	9. Chapter 9

**sry for the delay. dun forget to review**

* * *

"Bella are u ready?" I asked

"Almost edward" she shouted back

Today I was taking bella for a dinner and I am very excited.

Well it is going to be my big day. I am going to ask her to marry me.

I just hope that she say yes.

I looked up and saw Alice grinning at me

Oh, damn it! This pixie heard everything.

She grinned and ran back to bella.

"Bella we are getting late" I shouted

"Almost done Edward!"

"Ok" I said

Hmm how will it be?

Bella in moonlight and me on my knee.

"It will be great," Alice said.

I looked at her.

"I have seen the future," she said and grinned.

I smiled "ok"

"Here I am done. Lets go" bella said

I smiled

"You look beautiful," I said

She blushed.

"Thanks" she said

"Let's go bye Alice," I said.

"Bye. Have fun," she said.

"So where are we going?" bella asked.

"Surprise love" I said

'Edward I hate surprises you know that," she pouted.

I kissed her.

She blushed.

'Let's go," I said.

"Ok" she said.

After 15 minutes of dive we reached.

She turned to look at me.

"You got me to a forest," she said.

I laughed at her expression.

"Let's go in love" I said and took her hand.

She gulped

"Ok"

I took her inside with me catching her hand whole time.

I took her deep into the forest and turned to look at her.

Her eyes widened.

"This is a table. A dinner table" she said.

"Hmm yes" I said

"It's just like the way I want it," I said

"For what edward is this?" she asked.

"First let's have dinner," I said.

'No" she said

'I want to knw what's going on here' she ordered.

"Now" she said

I gulped.

"Ok then bella I will be straight.' I said

"It's just that I want to tell you that," I said

"Say edward" she said and took a step towards me.

"Will you Isabella swan marry me?" I said

All she did was staring


	10. Chapter 10

**i hope you guys like the this chapter nd thnks for the review but dun froget to give reviews for this one**

* * *

"Oh" bella said.

I looked at her, waiting for her reply.

She looked at me, staring at her.

"Edward" she said softly.

"Hmm" I said.

"It's a yes" she said and gave me a big smile.

"What really? Oh my god!" I said.

She giggled. I picked her up and hugged her. She smiled and my god, she is so beautiful.

"So you sure right" I asked her.

She laughed.

"Yes my cute vampire" she said.

I smiled but wait then it stuck me. I am a vampire and bella a human. How can we marry? Volturi will not accept it.

I looked at bella. She looked so happy. She looked at my expression.

"What happened edward" she asked me worriedly and touched my face.

"Nothing bella. Its just I can't still believe it" I have to lie her. I cannot tell her the truth now

She smiled.

"That's all. I thought you realized that I was the clumsiest person on the earth" she said and giggled.

I smiled. All my fears gone.

"You know your name should come in Guinness book of records for the clumsiest person," I said.

She pouted.

"Really" she said.

I smiled.

"How about for the best kisser" I said.

She blushed.

"Really" she asked.

I smiled and kissed her.

"Now let's have dinner," I said.

'Yes" she said.

After a wonderful dinner which only bella can eat, we made our way back to the car.

"How will everyone react after hearing this news" bella asked suddenly.

I laughed.

"I think they all know it by now that I proposed you and you said yes."

She looked at me confused and then she smiled.

"Alice" she said.

I nodded my head.

She smiled.

"You know what edward," she said.

"What"

"I love you"

I smiled.

"I love you too," I said,

She giggled and sat on her seat.

We made our way back to the house and as I said, everyone knew it.

Bella blushed the whole time because of Emmett's comments and Rosalie just laughed away.

I stood at the corner looking at them.

"They look cute right" esme said form behind.

I turned back.

"Yes they do" I smiled.

She smiled back but her smile waded. She touched my forehead.

"Edward voulturi" she said.

"I know" is aid and sighed.

"We will work it out" is aid.

"Sure we can," she said and smiled half-heartedly.

She left then leaving me in my memories.

I just hope that volturi will be fine with our decision. I just hope


	11. Chapter 11

"So edward I was thinking something" bella said.

"Hmm. Tell what are you thinking," I asked.

"I think we should try," she said slowly.

I got confused.

"Try what," I asked her

"You know what people do after marriage" she said me again slowly.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Bella you sure" I asked her.

She nodded her head.

"I mean I am a vampire. You might get hurt," I said.

"No edward don't worry about it," she said.

"I will be fine," she said.

"Hmm" I said and let the topic go.

"So how about today night?" she said.

"We will see bella," I said.

"Oh please edward" she said and caught my leg.

"Hey! Bella up c'mon" I said.

"First you say," she said.

"Fine fine. Now you come up," I said.

"Ok" she said and gave me a big smile.

I returned the smile back. She got up from the bed and kissed me.

"I can't wait to get married," she said slowly and softly.

I smiled and kissed her roughly. She blushed and ran away.

I smiled widely. Well to be honest I cannot wait for tonight.

I got up from the bed and made my way down the stairs. I saw Alice grinning at me.

Oh, damn this pixie. I scowled and went away.

Well time passed too quickly. It was 9:00 and bella can be here any minute.

I looked at the door. 10 minutes passed away. I sighed and got up and went to the desk near our room. I was looking at Carlisle files and when I heard, the door open and then it closed.

I turned around and bella was standing.

"Shall we start?" she asked.

BPOV

"Edward it alright" I said.

"No! Its not" he shrieked.

I got scared.

"Edward please" I said.

He sighed.

"I am sorry love. It is just that… I hurt you," Edward said.

"No you didn't baby," I said.

I looked him and gave him a big kiss

"Now love lets sleep" I said.

"You mean you sleep" Edward said.

I giggled and then I yawned.

"Yes me" I said.

And the night closed on us.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys its the ending.**

* * *

"Edward what about the voulturi" esme asked.

"I talked to them. They are fine with it but I have to change bella in to a vampire" I said.

"We have decided that long back ago right" esme said.

"Yes. Bella is fine with that" I said.

"So when is it?" esme asked.

"Today" I said.

"Oh! That's too early edward" she said.

"No esme. It's perfect" I said.

Before we could know it. It was night.

I looked at bella.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes" she said

Bpov

Omg the pain was horrible. I thought I can't take it but I survived it.

It's been 2 hrs since I have been converted. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me.

It helped me a little bit.

We married that night and that's when I realized that I was pregnant.

I ran to Edward. He said I can give the baby but I t will pain.

It didn't matter me. I delivered the baby and it was the most beautiful bay I have ever seen

She was named Renesmee. She is a very pretty baby.

"So everything's fine" Edward asked.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Yes" I said.

He smiled and the night took over us leaving us happy and safe in each others arms

* * *

**plzz review**


End file.
